


I`d Do Anything For You (Freed x Vampire Reader)

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed x Vampire Reader One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I`d Do Anything For You (Freed x Vampire Reader)

Y/N was walking down the dimly lit streets of Magnolia towards the fairy tail guild. Checking her watch for the time, she saw that it was half nine. Winter was fast approaching, meaning that the days were shorter, well for everyone else they were. Longer nights meant that the young vampire had more time for quests.  
"Hopefully not many people would be there." Y/N mumbled to herself. Most of the guild had heard that one of the guild members was a vampire however, there was only Makarov, Mira and Laxus who knew that this vampire was Y/N. As the guild came into view, Y/N sighed. Her being the only one in the guild at night got awfully boring and she sometimes wished she had someone to go on missions with however, she knew this wasn't possible. She entered the guild and was surprised at what she saw. Mira was stood at the bar as usual however, this time there was four other people in the guild. Tge wind blew the door closed and five sets of eyes all landed on her.  
"H..hey.Y../N.. Hi.." Laxus said obviously drunk due to his slurred speech.  
"Hi." Y/N replied simply.  
"Don't mind him or Bixlow. They're drunk." Mira said as Y/N came over to the bar.  
"They're stupid I'll say that." Y/N replied.  
"Bixlow get off me!" Evergreen said, trying desperately to get away from the drunk Bixlow who was trying to hug her.  
"Seriously how do you survive? Is everyone who's here during the day this... this weird?" Y/N asked  
"Not everyone. Just most. And you can't say much Dracula " Mira replied with a laugh.  
"Woah. I'm much more fabulous than Dracula." Y/N replied just before Freed walked over and sat at the bar with them.  
"Never let Laxus get drunk again. And I mean never." Freed sighed.  
"Why? Has he been sexually harassing you? Oh wait, if it was that you'd say to get him drunk more often." Mira said, msking Freed's face burn bright red.  
"So you have a thing for Laxus?" Y/N asked  
"Used to. But someone won't let it go." Freed said, gesturing towards Mira and exaggerating the word someone.  
"She does that with me too." Y/N replied, glaring at Mira as she sat making kissing faces to her.  
"Who does she annoy you about then?" Freed asked  
"Err... They're not from this guild. You wouldn't know them." Y/N replied in a desperate attempt to hide her crush on the rune mage.  
"Oh. Anyway, how come you're never in the guild during the day?" Freed asked, trying to change the subject to stop it from being awkward.  
"I'm a vampire. I sleep during the day so I usually go on missions that need to be done at night." Y/N replied  
"Oh. So you're a vampire, do you drink human blood?" Freed asked, now becoming concerned about what was in the H/C girls glass.  
"No not real blood anyway." Y/N replied (You have blood tablets like in Vampire knight.)  
"Glad to know you won't suck my blood." Freed laughed.  
"Well that depends." Y/N replied with a smirk  
"I'll be carefull then." Freed said  
"Freed! Tell Bixlow to get off me!" Evergreen shouted as Bixlow was still trying to hug her.  
"One second." Freed said, going over to try get Bixlow off Evergreen as Y/N headed over to the request board. After choosing a request, she went over to Mira and handed her the request.  
"Are you leaving already?" Freed asked  
"Unfortunately." Y/N replied with a small smile. She headed over to the door, opening it and enjoying the cold breeze that blew in. Stepping out into the night she waved goodbye to Mira, Freed and Evergreen and set off on her way.  
"Wait, Y/N!" Freeds voice met her ears a few minutes later. She turned around to see the green haired rune mage a few meters behind her.  
"I'm coming with you." Freed stated, leaving no room to argue.  
"No." Y/N rejected quickly.  
"No arguments. I am coming with you. I want to get to know you and besides Mira told me what you said about it getting lonely on missions so I'm coming with you." Freed said.  
"Fine." Y/N said with a slight blush visable on her pale face.  
-Time skip-  
The quest had gone okay for the most part however by the end of it both Y/N and Freed were worn out. It was when the H/C girl began coughing madly that Freed began worrying. Her usual E/C eyes had now turned crimson red like blood.  
"Y/N? Are you okay?" Freed asked as the H/C girl nodded furiously  
"I'm fine but Freed please leave me. Get away from me before I hurt you." Y/N said as the coughing became even louder.  
"No. I'm not leaving you like this." Freed said stubbornly, walking back to the H/C girl.  
"I'm sorry Freed." Y/N said and, before Freed had time to say anything, Y/N had plunged her fangs into his neck. He could feel the blood being sucked out of him and could hear the vampire swallowing it. After just over a minute, Y/N pulled back and began to back away, repeatedly saying how sorry she was.  
"Y/N it's okay, I'd do anything for you." Freed said, pulling the smallee girl into his arms.  
"I..I think I love you Y/N.." Freed mumbled just loud enough to hear.  
"Good. Because I love you too." Y/N said with a smirk, pulling Freed in for a kiss. He seemed surprised at first but soon began kissing back. After a few moments, they both pulled away for air and it was at this point when Y/N saw the dried blood on Freeds neck around the bite marks she made earlier. Catching him by surprise, she licked the dried blood off his neck before stepping back and grabbing his hand.  
"Come on, now I can get Mira to stop bugging me." Y/N said, running in the direction of the guild, dragging Freed behind her.  
"I thought you said he was from another guild?" Freed asked  
"I lied." Y/N smirked as the two of them reached the guild hand in hand.


End file.
